


they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

by hawksonfire



Series: oh, the good ol' days [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism (mention), Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Deaf Clint Barton, Established Steve/Clint, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Multi, POV Bucky Barnes, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre Bucky/Clint/Steve, Steve is Loud at Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Being roommates with Clint is... well, it’s something. There are several unspoken rules that Bucky quickly picks up on.First, if he’s awake before Clint and doesn’t make him coffee, he will have his soul torn out by Clint’s puppy eyes. (That one’s more for him than for Clint, but it still technically counts.)Second, do not take Yoshi in MarioKart. Consequences involve the Eyes.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: oh, the good ol' days [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533320
Comments: 35
Kudos: 251
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	they were roommates (oh my god they were roommates)

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel Bingo Square B4 - Roommate.
> 
> oooooooo, Bucky's having _ feelings!!_ Whatever shall he do? >:D

**Bucky**

Being roommates with Clint is... well, it’s _ something_. There are several unspoken rules that Bucky quickly picks up on.

First, if he’s awake before Clint and doesn’t make him coffee, he will have his soul torn out by Clint’s puppy eyes. (That one’s more for him than for Clint, but it still technically counts.)

Second, do not take Yoshi in MarioKart. Consequences involve the Eyes.

Third, and this is important - do not be anywhere near Clint or Steve’s rooms after one or both of them get back from a mission. Consequences involve awkward boners, shameful jerk-off sessions in the washroom afterwards, and knowing exactly what Clint sounds like when he comes. 

Fourth, don’t touch the arrow sticking out of the wall in the hallway or you’ll get an unpleasant shock that results in a flashback and locking yourself in your room for the rest of the day.

The nice thing about being roommates with Clint is that he gets to see both him and Steve nearly every day. There’s a couple awkward moments, like when Clint and Bucky are sitting on the couch watching a movie and Steve comes in. It’s clear that he wanted to sit next to Clint so Bucky made some dumb joke and moved to the armchair, but he could feel Steve’s eyes on him the whole movie, and it wasn’t exactly restful.

Steve’s sorta mopey for the next few days after that, at least until Clint comes marching into the kitchen one day, grabs Bucky’s arm, and tows him over to the couch. “Stay,” he says, and then leaves. Bucky’s still mostly asleep at this point, so he just cradles his coffee and doesn’t think about why he’s okay with taking orders from Clint. 

Clint comes back, only this time he’s dragging Steve behind him. “You’re moping,” he says to Steve, pushing him down on the couch beside Bucky and sitting on the other side of him. “Tell us why.”

Steve tries to protest. He tries to get up from the couch, blustering about how he’s fine, and it’s fine and Clint just drapes his legs over Steve’s lap and raises an eyebrow at Bucky, like _ can you believe this guy_. 

“Stevie,” Bucky says, the old nickname coming out like he never stopped using it, “Quit your bitchin’ and just tell us what’s the matter.” Steve stares at him, making Bucky squirm self-consciously. 

“You- You called me Stevie,” he says, eyes wide.

Bucky takes a sip of his coffee to hide the faint flush he can feel on his cheeks. “‘S your name, isn’t it?”

That must be the right thing to say, because abruptly, Steve slumps into the couch, all the fight draining out of him. “It’s dumb,” he starts.

Bucky snorts. “Glad to see nothin’s changed.” 

Steve bumps his shoulder, but he’s smiling so it’s probably okay. “I dunno, it’s just... you two have been getting along really well, and I’m glad! I really am. I just... feelkindaleftoutsometimes.”

Across from Bucky, Clint blinks. “Aw, baby,” he coos, and abruptly Bucky’s fighting off a boner because that’s exactly what Clint said during one of he and Steve’s post-mission adrenaline-boosted fuck sessions, back when Bucky hadn’t figured out Rule #3 yet. He wills his dick to stay down, bemoaning the fact that his sex drive came back with a vengeance a few weeks ago. “You know you’re always welcome to join us.”

“I’m always welcome to join _ you_,” Steve corrects, his eyes darting to Bucky guiltily.

Bucky blinks. “You think I don’t want you around?”

“You haven’t exactly been busting down my door trying to get me to talk to you,” Steve mumbles, sinking into the couch cushions. 

“Steve,” Bucky says seriously, putting his mug to the side, “I have trouble deciding between pancakes and waffles for breakfast. It’s not any easier to figure out if you still even want to be friends with me after all I’ve done.”

“It wasn’t you!” Steve insists.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I know, I know. Still did it, though.” 

Steve takes the hand not currently holding a coffee mug and squeezes gently. “I will always want to be your friend, Buck. Nothing’s changed for me, not with you.”

Bucky has to swallow back down his first response, a ‘nothing?’ because clearly, some things have changed - what with Steve having a new fella and all. He’s not entirely sure how things were between him and Steve before he got drafted, but he knows that they slept in the same bed, that they kissed, that the only time they ever got further than that was the night before Bucky shipped out.

They spent the whole night after they got back from seeing Stark’s flying car fail exchanging slow, lazy kisses until they stopped being so slow and lazy and became more frantic, more desperate. Bucky knows they fucked. He doesn’t remember who got fucked or who did the fucking, but he knows it happened. And he knows he enjoyed it.

“Same goes for me, pal,” he says cheerfully, hoping his lapse into memory wasn’t too apparent. “My feelings for you are the exact same as they were.”

“Yeah?” Steve asks, all bright-eyed and smiling.

“Yeah,” Bucky says. He grins. “You’re a punk who doesn’t know when to walk away, and I’m still the idiot who jumps in right after you.”

Clint snorts and Steve shoves Bucky playfully. “Jerk.”

“Punk,” Bucky retorts. “Seriously, Stevie, you’re always welcome here, alright? I don’t wanna keep you away from your fella here any more than I have been.”

“Ah, don’t worry,” Clint grins, winking, “We’ve gotten to see each other plenty.” Steve squeaks and turns bright red, glancing at Bucky out of the corner of his eye.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I _ know_,” he grumbles, getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen to make more coffee. 

There’s a thud and a yelp from behind him, and then Steve’s following him into the kitchen, panting. “What do you mean, you _ know_?”

Bucky pokes at the machine, trying to get it to do the thing, until someone sighs and then Clint hip checks him out of the way and takes over. “I mean,” Bucky says, leaning against the counter, “You guys ain’t exactly quiet and for some reason, Stark didn’t see fit to make the bedrooms in this place soundproof."

Steve goes redder. “Aw, Buck, we didn’t know! We can - mmph!” Bucky blinks as Clint leaps across the room and slaps a hand over Steve’s mouth, cutting him off.

“Don’t you dare say that we’ll stop having sex if it’s bothering him, Steven Grant,” Clint threatens. 

I never said it was bothering me, Bucky thinks. “You’re fine,” Bucky shrugs. “I just play music really loud until I’m pretty sure you’re done.” He does that now, mostly because it feels gross listening to them go at it without knowing he can hear them, but that first time sorta hit him out of nowhere, and next thing he knew his hand was down his pants and their names - both of them - were on his lips.

“We’ll try and be quieter,” Steve mutters, still bright red. 

“You? Quiet?” Clint snorts. “Yeah, okay Steve.”

“It’s _ your _ fault I’m so loud,” Steve hisses, turning and poking at Clint’s ribs.

“I don’t see how he should be upset by that,” Bucky says dryly. Clint’s machine beeps at him so he grabs his finished coffee and takes a swig. Ah, perfect. 

Steve jumps and Clint flushes - although Bucky can’t tell if it’s pleased or embarrassed. “Really though, Bucky, if it bothers you we can take it elsewhere.”

“I said it was fine,” Bucky raises an eyebrow, “You really second-guessing my choices?” Both of them flush (guiltily) and mumble apologies, and Bucky manages to hold his expression for another couple seconds before he breaks, snickering. “I’m fucking with you two, c’mon.” Pushing off the counter, he heads back towards the living room. “I wanna play some MarioKart, you two in?”

Again, he hears a thud and a yelp from behind him, but this time it’s Clint who comes racing into the living room, vaults over the couch, and grabs a controller. “Dibs on Yoshi!”

Bucky considers stealing Yoshi anyway, but... Rule #2, Barnes. Rule #2.


End file.
